


Never Surrender

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Sollux knows all about being doomed, and very little about shutting up.Prompt was kickass space battles.





	Never Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Written with Dave/Karkat in mind, though that didn't make it into the drabble itself.

Another explosion shudders through the shields, this time stronger. Sollux, typing furiously as he charts fluctuations in the Battleship Condescension's energy signature, neither looks up nor stops talking.

"I'd tell you how fucked we'll be if we even think about engaging that thing, except your language lacks the capacity to express how very fucked we'll be. Just. Fucked."

Dave leans back in the captain's chair and smiles lazily, playing it cool, ignoring the hollow feeling in his stomach. 

"Escape pod's thataway, nerdlord."

Sollux does look up at that, sparks gathering around his eyes. 

"She's got KK. We're getting him back."


End file.
